Madness of Duke Venomania
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Semua karna wanita jalang itu! Dia menolak cintaku begitu saja. Aku muak melihat wajahnya. Aku ingin sekali merobek baju dan merasakan tubuhnya. Ichiruki in the action!/Oneshot/Songfic/Mind RnR Minna-san?


Semua karna wanita jalang itu! Dia menolak cintaku begitu saja. Aku muak melihat wajahnya. Aku ingin sekali merobek baju dan merasakan tubuhnya. Aku ingin menginjak harga dirinya seperti dia menginjak harga diriku. Tapi hal yang paling kubenci, ketika wanita jalang itu berkata _"Ichigo, wajahmu cacat... Aku muak,"_ Aku sungguh berterima kasih padanya jika dia tidak menolak dan meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan bisa mendapat kenikmatan duniawi ini bersama puluhan wanita yang rela menjadi istriku.

.

.

Madness of Duke Venomania

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Madness of Duke Venomania © Vocaloid

Warning : OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki and other Girls

.

.

Di pinggir kota Karakura terdapat bangunan tua besar yang terlihat seperti mansion. Dari kejauhan bangunan itu seperti sarang setan yang gemar meninggali tempat gelap, pengap dan jauh dari keramaian kota. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata tempat itu ditinggali oleh seorang pria tampan berciri khas rambut orange mencolok. Namanya pria itu Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang yang terkenal anti-sosial dan pendiam. Banyak orang yang menggosipkan dirinya sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis, karna daya tariknya yang dapat menarik setiap kaum hawa yang menatap keindahan tubuhnya.

Hari ini mansion Kurosaki didatangi seorang wanita cantik. Berciri khas rambut orange tua panjang menjuntai sepunggung dan iris silvernya yang begitu menawan. Dia Orihime Inoue usia 20 tahun, niat kedatangnya ke mansion hanya untuk menatap keindahan tubuh ranum pria itu. Entah kenapa dia bisa seperti itu, padahal seminggu lagi dia akan melangsungkan pernikahan bersama seorang pria lain. Yang jelas sekarang kaki dan tubuhnya terasa panas hawa nafsu yang begitu membara.

_Today again a beautiful woman comes to me__  
><em>_That smiling you will become my new wife__  
><em>_A forbidden deal with the devil, this power placed in my hands__  
><em>_All the women that look at me are falling enchanted_

Di pintu masuk Ichigo Kurosaki sang pemilik mansion langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang aduh hai. Dia menarik tangan gadis berambut orange tua itu ke dalam pelukan mautnya. Membawa gadis itu ke langit ketujuh dengan setiap sentuhan tangannya yang menggiurkan. Wanita itu terlena. Aksi tak pantas itu kembali berlanjut sampai Ichigo membawa wanita itu menuju kamarnya. Pintu tertutup dan dikunci. Yang terdengar di baliknya hanya desahan-desahan. Tentu saja itu mengundang beberapa orang wanita yang tinggal di dalam mansion itu menjadi ikut mendengarkan.

_With the power to charm woman__  
><em>_The man, to the basement of the mansion where he lives alone__  
><em>_Brings one by one the women he likes__  
><em>_Building up his harem_

Ada satu wanita berdiri di ambang pintu kamar memiliki ciri khas, berambut hijau menjuntai gelombang sepunggung. Dadanya yang besar di balik gaun putih itu nampak menempel sempurna pada pintu oak milik kamar pribadi Ichigo tadi. Nampaknya wanita ini iri dan ingin menunggu gilirannya tiba dengan terus mengelus pintu oak itu dengan penuh bara nafsu. Tidak hanya wanita ini saja tapi ada sekitar 5 orang wanita lagi yang iri dan ingin menunggu giliran. Mereka sudah masuk dalam jeratan pesona Ichigo.

_The taste of libido that hid poison, the pleasure of the blade that cut__  
><em>_Blood and sweat mixed together, turn before long into drops of purple__  
><em>_Once the clothes come off, there's no return to reality_

Pintu oak besar itu terbuka, di ambang pintu para wanita haus nafsu itu mendapati Ichigo telanjang dada. Tanpa ada hitungan detik para wanita itu yang hilang akal sehat itu langsung memburu Ichigo dan mendapatkan tubuh ranum yang atletis itu. Para wanita itu sudah lupa dengan asal muasal mereka dahulu. Hidup mereka, keluarga mereka, dan mungkin pria yang mereka cintai. Mereka sudah lupa begitu menatap pesona Ichigo dan masuk ke dalam mansionnya.

Di dunia luar mansion, sudah banyak selebaran mencari orang hilang. Dan semuanya adalah wanita. Wanita dari berbagai macam usia, golongan maupun pekerjaan. Beberapa selebaran itu sudah ada yang rusak dan sobek karna termakan usia. Hilangnya para wanita ini membuat seorang pria geram. Rambut ravennya yang halus tertiup angin begitu membaca beberapa selembaran yang masih terpapar di dinding kosong perkotaan.

─Daftar orang hilang─

Neliel tu Oderschvank : 22, Penari

Tatsuki Arisawa : 20, Polisi Wanita

Chizuru Honsho : 20, Konsultan

Hinamori Momo : 16, Pelajar

Yoruichi Shihoin : 30, Manager restoran

Mata emerald pria itu menatap kaku terhadap selebaran terakhir dari dinding itu. Di sana tertulis nama seorang wanita yang sangat dia cintai. Wanita yang sebentar lagi menjadi istrinya. Wanita yang benar-benar spesial menempati hatinya. Sejenak pria itu menyentuh selembaran yang tertempel itu dan mengelus nama wanita yang tertera di sana. Kemudian dia merobek selembaran yang tertempel itu dan meremas-remasnya. Setelah puas melampiaskan emosinya, pria itu melempar sobekan lembaran yang sudah menjadi bola itu ke atas dinginnya tanah. Di sana tertera nama Orihime Inoue : 20, Penjahit.

Kembali lagi ke dalam mansion. Kali ini mansion Ichigo semakin panas dengan hawa nafsu wanita yang begitu banyak berkumpul menjadi satu. Sekarang bukan hanya satu atau enam wanita saja yang terikat. Tapi sudah mulai puluhan wanita. Pesona Ichigo yang sudah bercampur kontrak iblis itu ternyata sudah semakin meluas menghasut para wanita untuk datang ke dalam mansion miliknya. Kali ini ada seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu, beriris violet mengetuk pintu mansion besar nan suram itu. Ichigo sedikit terbelalak ketika membuat pintu mansionnya. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka.

_My old portraits were burned; I abandoned my past self__  
><em>_I want to forget that face that everyone ridiculed and laughed at__  
><em>_I kiss the lovely girl as I embrace her__  
><em>_She was the childhood friend that made a fool out of me_

Waktu berhenti sejenak, Iris hazel Ichigo membulat tegang ketika mendapati seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu langsung memeluk tubuh ranumnya. Tapi sejenak dia memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibir mungi wanita itu. Rasanya manis dan pahit. Membawa kenangan kelam sebuah masa lalu. Ichigo menarik wanita berambut hitam sebahu dan beriris violet itu ke dalam kamarnya. Kebiasaan yang sering dia lakukan sebagai ritual tanda penyambutan di dalam mansion.

Dalam melakukan ritual itu, Ichigo teringat masa lalunya. Masa lalunya ketika wajahnya cacat dan diinjak-injak para wanita. Terutama wanita yang sedang dia nikmati saat ini. Wanita berambut hitam sebahu dan beriris violet ini adalah teman masa kecil Ichigo, dia adalah cinta pertama Ichigo. Dulu waktu Ichigo belum melakukan kontrak dengan iblis, dia sempat ingin mengutarakan perasaannya. Tapi apa yang dia dapat sebelum bicara? Wanita ini malah justru malah menghinanya, ketika dia sudah mendapati pria yang lebih baik dan sempurna dari Ichigo. Dan sekarang? Sekarang dia bisa mendapatkan wanita egois itu dengan mudahnya. Malah wanita itu sendiri yang datang kepadanya.

_From a certain day on, the woman from all over the country__  
><em>_One by one, they became lost without notice__  
><em>_Some were wives; some lost their daughters__  
><em>_And didn't know what to do_

Waktu terus berlalu. Semakin banyak wanita di negeri ini menghilang. Beberapa orang tua yang panik karna anak remaja mereka hilang juga sudah nampak sibuk menempelkan selembaran-selembaran baru pada dinding besar itu. Di sudut dinding nampak pria berambut raven yang dulu juga pernah menatap dinding selembaran ini. Wajahnya di luar nampak datar dan tenang. Tapi di dalam hatinya sudah terbakar emosi yang meluap-luap.

─Daftar orang hilang ─

Kurotsuchi Nemu : 19, Asisten laboratorium

Ririn : 13, pelajar

Rangiku Matsumoto : 22, Desainer fashion

Unohana Retsu : 35, Dokter

Yachiru Kusajishi : 12, Pelajar.

_Ini sudah kelewatan_. Bagi semua orang yang membaca selembaran itu pasti akan mengatakan hal demikian. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita di bawah usia pun kini ikut menghilang. Ingin rasanya para penduduk melakukan suatu tindakan besar dalam melakukan pencarian. Tapi apa daya, mereka saja tidak mengerti, siapa dan bagaimana dia menyembunyikan sejumlah wanita itu?

Pria berambut raven itu berjalan meninggalkan keramaian itu. Dia terlihat sudah muak dengan para wanita yang menghilang ini. Terutama wanita yang dia cintai juga menjadi korban dari hilangnya para wanita. Menyebalkan, pria ini pun nampaknya tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya bisa diam dan terus berjalan meninggalkan keramaian. Di dalam hatinya dia berharap kegilaan ini harus segera dihentikan, siapa pun juga harus segera bertindak.

_The tone of libido dyed in darkness; an infinite passion without stop__  
><em>_Illusions, the understanding of everything; I am no longer a person__  
><em>_Doing depravities in defiance of God, this is the night of madness I wished for_

Mansion Ichigo Kurosaki, semakin di penuhi para wanita. Tapi sepertinya hawa iblis yang mempesona ini akan terus menarik wanita dan tak akan pernah berhenti. Ini semakin membuat Ichigo senang. Setiap hari dia memiliki wanita berbeda untuk melayani nafsu duniawinya. Benar-benar gila, tak ada satu pun dari para wanita itu yang cemburu ketika mereka saling melayani bergilir. Ichigo benar-benar puas dengan kontrak iblisnya.

Seperti biasa hari ini datang seorang wanita menemui Ichigo. Sudah pasti kedatangannya hanya untuk menikmati dan setia berada naungan mansion besar dan suram itu. Dengan senyum mempesona Ichigo menyambut kedatangan wanita itu. Wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam legam panjang yang indah, seindah malam hari. Lalu iris emerald wanita itu juga cukup menawan untuk di pandang. Ichigo benar-benar beruntung. Ichigo membelai lembut rambut dan pipi wanita itu, dengan maksud ingin memberikan sebuah ciuman di sana.

_Today again a beautiful lady comes to me__  
><em>_Come into my embrace, let's dance in this harem__  
><em>_After you approach me, I hold you close with a smile; in that instant__  
><em>_Suddenly there is a sharp pain and blood dyes my chest_

Tapi ketika bibir Ichigo sedikit lagi menempel pada bibir wanita itu, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit yang menghujam dadanya. Reflek Ichigo mendorong tubuh wanita itu kasar. Dan dia mendapati dada bidangnya sudah berlumuran darah. Wanita itu telah menikam dadanya.

_A young man that searched for his lost love__  
><em>_He found out her whereabouts: the mansion where the devil dwelled__  
><em>_The young man disguised as a woman approach the devil__  
><em>_And stabbed him in the chest with a blade_

Salah besar. Ichigo Kurosaki benar-benar mengalami kesalahan besar. Wanita yang nyaris dia cium tadi adalah seorang pria. Pria yang menyamar menggunakan wig hitam panjang dan pakaian wanita. Ichigo terkejut dan jatuh mencium marmer. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka. Dengan senyum sinis pria beriris emerald itu menatap Ichigo puas, sebuah pisau berlumuran darah juga terdapat di genggaman tangannya. Dengan begini kontrak ─bukan melainkan permainan hawa nafsu iblis akan berakhir.

Semua wanita yang sudah sadar akan dirinya sendiri pun, mulai berlari berhamburan meninggalkan mansion terkutuk ini. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang terkapar di lantai marmer dengan lubang di dada yang terus mengalirkan darah segar. Keringat dan darah mulai menyatu, begitu Ichigo mendapati sosok seorang wanita di hadapannya. Wanita berciri rambut hitam sebahu dengan iris violetnya. Ichigo menjadi semakin kaku dan hancur begitu melihat wanita itu mulai menginjakkan kakinya untuk meninggalkannya.

_Pierced by the blade that hid poison__  
><em>_I collapsed in that place__  
><em>_Blood and sweat mixed together, are turning before long into drops of purple__  
><em>_My arts broken, the women all came to their senses and fled the mansion__  
><em>_The last one that left the mansion looked at me for just a second__  
><em>_It was my childhood friend...Wait!_

Permainan iblis selesai, Semua berakhir. Dan Ichigo harus siap menerima kehilangan wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak. Kali ini di dalam hati Ichigo, dia tidak rela untuk kehilangan wanita itu. Dia sesungguhnya tidak membenci wanita itu. Dia masih mencintainya sampai sekarang. Dan semua yang dia lakukan dan kontrak iblis itu, hanya untuk wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu.

_I haven't told yet that I love you__  
><em>.

.

The end

.

.

* * *

><p>Author spik ::<p>

What the hell! Aku sudah mempublish fic GeJe dan salah rate! *lari sambil nangis* maap kalo kependekan maklum lagi belajar bikin oneshot *plak, ditimpuk sendal jepit belum lunas.

Fic ini adalah parody dari video vocaloid, jadi... kalo udah ada yang tau ya. Semoga fic GeJe saya ini menghibur kalian. Hehehe... Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi terinspirasi dari video klip dan iklan-iklan gitu sih. Heheh.. Semoga menghibur ya? Ya? Ya? Hehehe.. :D

Ups, jangan lupa ya tinggalkan review kalian di PO BOX REVIEW di bawah ini nih! Hehehe... Oke sampai ketemu lagi. Golden sayang kalian. :*_  
><em>


End file.
